lights_camera_actionfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Wells
}} | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }}Nicknames * Grandpa (by the Sexy Six, except Mel) * Old man (by Mel) '' * Simmy (''by Jennifer) * Sir (by Nicole) * Boss (by Mel) |- | } | class="left" Nicknames style="text-align:right;" } }}Gender '| Male |- |'Birthday | 'June 10, 1974 |- |'Residences * Manhattan, New York (1974-present) * Los Angeles, California (1996-present) |- |'Occupations ' * Director * Producer * Screenwriter * Wells McKinnon and Trodden Productions ''Chairman |- |'Education''' * New York Film Academy (1992-1996) |- |'Family' * Finley Wells (son) * Hannah Buckingham-Wells (adoptive daughter) * Mathew Buckingham-Wells (son) |- |'Relationships' * Melanie Buckingham (wife) * Jennifer Wells-Hardcastle (ex-wife) |- |'Homes' * Simon's Mansion |- |'Cars' * 2014 Jaguar XJ * 2016 Rolls Royce Phantom * 2020 Range Rover (with Mel) |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | } | class="left" Relatives style="text-align:right;" } }} |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | } | class="left" Relationships style="text-align:right;" } }} |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" bgcolor="#f9f9f9" | |- |}Simon Henry Wells '(born 1974) is a major recurring character of [http://lights-camera-action.wikia.com/wiki/Lights_Camera_Action ''Lights Camera Action]. He is Mel's love interest and eventual husband as well as the group's boss (seasons 1-6). He is a well-respected director in the Hollywood community and works on the same television set as the friends. Simon grew up in New York as a child, then moved to Los Angeles as a young adult. He has a son, Finley Wells with his ex-wife, Jennifer Wells-Hardcastle; and with Mel he has an adopted daughter, Hannah Buckingham-Wells and a son, Mathew Buckingham-Wells. Character Background '''Childhood 'Teenage Years' 'College' Personality Career Relationships 'Romantic Interests' Melanie Buckingham Mel and Simon started officially dating around the third episode of the first season, "Work Hard, Play Hard" ''when Becca finds his pants lying around the apartment which forces Mel to admit to their relationship. In "''Car Wash" ''Mel breaks up with him after he calls her just one of his co-workers in an interview. In "''Back In Business" '', Mel and the rest of the group come back to work after a suspension and he hears that Mel hooked up with Zach Sutherland and gives her hell about it. She insists they were broken up, trying to make him see the light. Finally he does and they get back together. After that, Mel and Simon stay in a consistent relationship until the second episode of the fourth season, "''Upgrade You"''when Mel discovers that Simon has a child from a previous marriage that he kept from her. Before that, they overcome all their problems such as Simon finding about another one of Mel's hookups during their previous breakup and two of them having to keep their relationship a secret during the Season 2 relationship ban. They don't get back together until the Christmas episode of Season 4, "''Santa Baby" ''when Simon gets Mel something she mentioned that always wanted which surprises her because she didn't think he was listening. During that season's penultimate episode, "''Papa Don't Preach", ''Mel finds out she's pregnant with his baby. In the Season 5 premiere, "''Hello, Goodbye", ''Mel has a miscarriage. Despite this tragedy, their relationship stays strong throughout the entire season. In the fourth episode of the sixth season, "''Locked out", Mel runs into Simon's wife, Jennifer Wells-Hardcastle and later discovers that Simon never actually divorced her. He reassures her that he will but in the fifteenth episode of the season, "Public Display Of Affection", ''Mel learns that he's still made no effort to separate from his wife so she breaks up with him and starts dating an actor, Joshua Grant who also works at Paramount Studios. Two episodes later in ''"Simon Says", ''Mel finds it too hard to see him at work so she quits. During the next episode, "''Private Session", ''Simon offers Mel an exclusive audition to try and win her back but she tells him she is not coming back to the studio. They share a kiss but Mel still tells him no and finds another job at Universal Studios. In Season 6's penultimate episode, "''As Long As You Love Me", ''Simon finally divorces Jennifer, but this unfortunately makes his son resent him. Finally, after a long season of being on the rocks, the two make up in the finale, "''Go Your Own Way". ''In the premiere of the seventh season, "''With Or Without You", ''Mel learns that she's pregnant but doesn't tell Simon yet, scared of having another miscarriage. Jennifer Wells-Hardcastle 'Friendships' Max Trodden Trish McKinnon Theo Frankenberger 'Family' Finley Wells Hannah Buckingham-Wells Mathew Buckingham-Wells '''Servants' Esmeralda Demarcus Style and Appearance